Nem tudo pode dar certo nn
by kashiri chan
Summary: Sakura está decidida a superar sua paixão por seu chefe,não importa o quanto ele seja gostoso.Sinopse completa na fic.È ADAPTAÇÃO GENTE!


**Galera dois avisos antes de começarem a ler:**

**1)A historia não è ela pra sasusaku.**

**2)Naruto tambèm não è se fosse meu bem,eu não taria escrevendo fanfics,estaria numa banheira gigante comendo chocolates com o Itachi!xp**

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Não eram ainda 7h30 e Sasuke Uchiha já estava sentado em sua escrivaninha. Esta era sua rotina diária. Corria meia hora na esteira da academia, trabalhava meia hora no simulador de remo, tomava uma chuveirada rápida, fazia a barba e ia direto para o escritório, preparado para enfrentar a atribulação de um dia normal de trabalho.

Nem mesmo uma sucessão de irritações triviais, pouco comuns no cotidiano de um grande executivo como ele, prejudicara essa rotina nos três meses anteriores. Vivendo no estreito mundo dos extremamente ricos, Sasuke Uchiha não tinha o hábito de lidar com as pequenas contrariedades da vida.

O primeiro contratempo viera sob a forma de uma funcionária temporária que, apesar de parecer eficiente durante a entrevista, uma semana mais tarde se revelara um trapo emocional sem cérebro, chorando a maior parte do tempo por ter problemas com o namorado.

Ele sem duvida não tinha tempo para mulheres com problemas com o namorado, e ainda menos para as que tinham crises de choro. Fora preciso se livrar dela e, a partir daí, seguira-se um catálogo de mediocridades que fizera ranger de frustração seus dentes perfeitos. Pelo menos a última, despedida com um suspiro de alívio, durara mais de 15 dias — ele desconfiava que era porque conseguira engolir sua irritação e, com paciência louvável, tolerara nela a aborrecida tendência de se encolher quando ele falava e de se dirigir a ele com uma voz tão baixa que constantemente o fazia pedir que falasse mais alto.

Tinha sido um tormento e, por isso, Sasuke estava satisfeitíssimo ao pensar que sua vida agora ia voltar ao normal. Pela primeira vez em três longos meses, atravessara as portas de vidro fume de seu luxuoso escritório sem um ar carrancudo.

Sakura ia voltar hoje. A vida retomaria o ritmo tranqüilo, permitindo-lhe gerir seu império sem ter que se preocupar com o cotidiano.

Bom, não eram ainda 8h e, por mais que achasse que a Haruno deveria mostrar entusiasmo por estar de volta, não podia esperar que ela viesse trabalhar ao raiar da aurora. Provavelmente ainda estaria se recuperando da diferença de fuso horário. Uma viagem de volta da Austrália era o bastante para desestabilizar um viajante experiente, o que não era o caso de Sakura. Ainda que grande parte de sua firma se fundasse na indústria do lazer, compreendendo inclusive alguns hotéis exclusivos espalhados pelo mundo, sua secretária tinha um conhecimento limitado daqueles lugares longínquos.

Nos momentos de calma que antecediam a chegada dos funcionários — tempo que ele gastava em geral lendo os e-mails recebidos durante a noite —,Sasuke girou sua cadeira de couro reclinável de forma a ficar de frente para a grande janela, vislumbrando o perfil estranhamente belo da selva de concreto contra o céu claro e azul de maio.

Os três últimos meses lhe tinham mostrado o quanto dependia de Sakura. Embora ela já recebesse um bom salário, estava pensando em lhe dar um aumento. Ou então ceder-lhe um carro da firma, que, se ela não quisesse usar para trabalhar, talvez utilizasse quando desejasse sair de Londres. Será que tinha carteira de motorista?Sasuke percebeu que conhecia muito pouco da vida pessoal de Sakura, que sabia se esquivar diplomaticamente das perguntas indiscretas.

Envolto em seus pensamentos, nem percebeu a hora passar, e se espantou ao ver o reflexo dela no painel de vidro, de pé no umbral da porta que separava seu escritório do dela. Por alguns segundos, sentiu o coração bater de maneira pouco usual. Olhou para o relógio e virou a cadeira em direção a ela.

Involuntariamente,Sakura respirou fundo, soltando o ar lentamente, para equilibrar os nervos. Ah, se ele imaginasse o estranho poder desestabilizador que exercia sobre ela com aquele físico dominador. Os três meses passados fora intensificaram esse efeito a ponto de ela se sentir desfalecer, ainda que seu rosto, como sempre, não o demonstrasse.

— São 9h — censurou Sasuke. — Você costuma chegar às 8h30.

O tom brusco fez com que se dirigisse até uma cadeira em frente à mesa dele e se sentasse.

— Você não mudou nada,Sasuke — comentou secamente. — Sempre ignorando as regras de polidez. Não vai perguntar como foi minha viagem à Austrália?

— Não é necessário. Seus e-mails mostraram que você se divertiu muito. Você está diferente, emagreceu.

Sakura ruborizou-se, enquanto os olhos negros de Sasuke a percorriam de alto a baixo. Procurou se lembrar do que sua irmã dizia sobre quebrar essa rotina e abandonar essa paixão sem esperança por um homem que era um pedaço de mau caminho. Mas ele era tão pecaminosamente sexy... Impossível não sentir os dedos do pé se contraírem ao observar a curva sensual da boca, a beleza das feições, a perfeição daquele corpo.

— É verdade — admitiu ela, alisando nervosamente com os dedos a carta em seu colo. — Fazia muito calor lá, eu só comia saladas. Lamento que tivesse tido problemas com minhas substitutas — disse, perturbada, mudando de assunto. — Honestamente pensei que Karin fosse dar conta do recado. Qual foi exatamente o problema?

Sasuke não sabia muito bem o que pensar sobre sua transformação. Fora-se a roliça Sakura, vista pela última vez num prático costume azul-marinho, com uma blusa branca de gola alta. Em seu lugar havia uma Sakura extremamente esbelta, exibindo uma imagem atraente, com uma saia xadrez marrom e preta, que revelava uma parte das coxas, e uma longa camiseta colante preta que mostrava os seios fartos. A única coisa sensata que restava eram os sapatos baixos.

— Nunca sequer percebi que você tinha pernas antes — pensou em voz alta.

— E como eu iria de um lugar para o outro sem elas? Voando? — perguntou.

— Mas você sempre as escondeu... — Ele se sentou no braço da cadeira, avaliando-a com os olhos.— Elas são bastante atraentes... Mas seria bom observar um pouco mais de decoro no lugar de trabalho.

— Sakura ficou boquiaberta diante daquela observação sexista. — E o que fez com os cabelos? Parecem diferentes.

— Só os cortei um pouco... Será que podemos deixar esse assunto de lado agora...? — Ela brincou com a carta, sem saber muito bem como a entregaria.

— Por quê? Estou fascinado com a transformação. Pensei que fosse ajudar sua irmã com o novo bebê, não tinha idéia de que ia voltar inteiramente mudada.

— Mas _fui _mesmo ajudar Ino!

— E no processo, decidiu seguir uma dieta draconiana, cortar os cabelos e passar o dia inteiro de biquíni para se bronzear...?

Sakura contou até dez. Que homem mais arrogante!

— Você já conviveu alguma vez com um bebê recém-nascido, Sasuke?

— Eis uma coisa que sempre procurei evitar.

— Foi o que pensei. Porque se tivesse, saberia que bebês que choram e bronzeados à beira de piscinas são coisas incompatíveis.

— Com certeza sua irmã não esperava que você tomasse conta dessa coisa o tempo inteiro!

— Não era uma coisa, era uma linda garotinha chamada Rukia. — Sua voz se suavizou ao relembrar aquela coisinha fofa agitando-se em seus braços. Ino, dois anos mais velha do que ela, estava incrivelmente feliz. Perto dela,Sakura sentira que sua vida era triste, cheia de limitações. Mais dois anos e faria 28, a idade da irmã, mas será que estaria embalando um bebê recém-nascido ao lado de um marido amoroso se continuasse a fazer o que sempre fizera, trabalhar para um homem que nem desconfiava que ela existia fora de seu papel de secretária eficiente? Ou se tornaria uma mulher de carreira, que passaria a vida reformando a casa e melhorando seu estilo de vida, sem nada que valesse a pena para mostrar no fim? Sua voz acusou uma certa nostalgia quando começou a falar da vida na Austrália. Gaara, o marido de Ino, era cirurgião ortopedista e precisava repousar bem à noite para poder operar com segurança no dia seguinte. Sakura ajudara muito, assumindo boa parte das noites em claro e pondo o bebê para dormir depois de mamar, mas tinha adorado cada minuto.

Sasuke ouvia de maneira distraída o discurso sobre o bebê. Um dia acabaria tendo um. Afinal, era meio italiano... mas por enquanto não dava a mínima para isso.

Para não parecer pateticamente libidinoso,Sasuke tentou prestar atenção no que ela dizia sobre o bebê. Nunca a tinha visto antes com aquele olhar tão doce e, de repente, franziu a testa.

— Espero que essa viagem não tenha posto idéias malucas em sua cabeça — disse, interrompendo-a no meio de uma piscou os olhos.

— Como?

— Viagem? Idéias? Cabeça?

— Não sei do que está falando — disse secamente.

— Acho que minha secretária perfeita decidiu de repente que já é tempo de mergulhar na maternidade. Sei bem que essa coisa de bebês pode se tornar contagiosa.

— Ora, francamente, Sasuke... — disse Sakura, sentindo uma raiva surda percorrer-lhe o corpo. — E como é que você poderia saber isso?

— Tenho um irmão e duas irmãs, e ambas têm filhos mais ou menos da mesma idade. Sei de boa fonte que outras mulheres se sentem afetadas por sentimentos maternais assim que se aproximam de um recém-nascido.

Sakura olhou para aquele rosto perigosamente sexy e não se surpreendeu com seu tom indiferente quando se referia a bebês e à paternidade. Para aquele tipo de homem criar família era uma noção bastante longínqua.

— Não pretendo vivenciar a maternidade imediatamente — disse a rosada friamente. — Para que uma mulher se decida a dar esse passo, tem que ter um parceiro sério.

Essa única frase deu a Sasuke uma percepção mais profunda de Sakura do que jamais lhe fora possível ter. Sempre pensara que não havia nenhum homem em cena, mas apenas porque, ao contrário da maioria das mulheres, ela nunca o mencionara. A confirmação o deixou satisfeito.

— Não há nenhum homem em sua vida nesse momento? — pressionou-a, apesar de sua relutância.

Sakura teve vontade de chutar as próprias canelas por ter aberto tal brecha em suas defesas. Sempre mantivera a relação deles num nível estritamente profissional, sem nunca revelar nada de pessoal. Instintivamente percebera que, quanto mais Sasuke soubesse sobre ela, mais perigosa se tornaria sua tonta paixão por ele.

Claro que isso não tinha mais nenhuma importância... Ela sorriu de maneira descontraída.

— Eles vão e vêm — respondeu. — Sabe como é. Neste momento, estou entre dois caras. — A mentirinha inocente valera a pena, só para ver a estupefação em seus olhos. Ela sorriu modestamente. — De qualquer maneira... — manuseou nervosamente a carta — agora que lhe contei tudo sobre minha viagem à Austrália, preciso lhe entregar uma coisa... — Deu dois passos à frente e colocou o envelope branco sobre a mesa dele.

Ficou repentinamente nervosa, mas se lembrou a tempo de que estava fazendo o que devia. Tinha discutido o assunto exaustivamente com Ino, e o simples fato de ter conseguido expor seus pensamentos fez com que se desse conta de que precisava escapar da rede poderosa que Sasuke tecera ao seu redor durante todos aqueles anos, a ponto de estar sempre em sua cabeça, em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Em mais quatro anos, suas emoções estariam tão atadas a ele que não poderia mais escolher um parceiro sem fazer comparações desfavoráveis.

Olhou para a carta desconfiado, mas acabou abrindo-a e percorreu por várias vezes o conteúdo, obviamente achando que tinha lido mal alguma coisa. Finalmente, quando os nervos dela estavam a ponto de ceder, ele disse com voz muito suave.

— O que está acontecendo aqui, Sakura?

* * *

><p><strong>Sò pra esclarecer povão,A HISTORIA NÃO È MINHA!ADAPTAÇÃO TOTAL!Creditos à Catherine Williams,autora de verdade.<strong>

**Transmissão ON:**

Kashiri:AI MEU DEEEEEEEUS!QUANTO TEMPO QUE NÃO PISO NESSE LUGAAR!-A autora rola no chão com lagrimas de emoção nos olhos,enquanto è observada cèticamente por um Uchiha moreno(não,não è o itachi-gostoso-kun T.T),e uma rosada que observa a cena com uma gota . .'

Sasuke:Ah,sabia que as ferias tavam durando tempo demais...

Sakura:Ah Sasuke kun,vai dizer que não gosta de vir aqui...interpretar papèis...-A Haruno fala com uma voz sonhadora.-E ficar longe dos travecos ambulantes que te perseguem -.- -Completou com um tom amargo(isso foi uma indireta a travecobra e à vakarin xp)

Sasuke:È,essa è a parte boa.

Kashiri:Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa que bom que vocês acham isso porque de agora em diante eu tenho mais um moooooonte de ideias pra colocar em pratica!E olha que legal:VAI SER TUDO DE UMA VEZ!

Sasuke e Sakura:CUMÈQUIÈ? lO,Ol

Kashiri:\o/È iss aì!Porque vocês acharam que eu fiquei na surdina por tanto tempo hein?Agora chega de folga!Ferias CABOU!PODEM IR PEGANDO OS ROTEIROS NA SECRETARIA PQ È HORA DE TRABALHAR WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!\O/\O/

Sakura:Ai,justo agora que eu tava começando a me acostumar com a vida boa x,x

Sasuke:Nem me eu vou ter que me preocupar em decorar OUTRO roteiro novo x.x'

Kashiri:Ah,Sasuke kun,não è sò um nãum-A autora replica na maior cara de anja.-São...deixe-me ver...4!

Sasuke e Sakura:QUATRO? 'O'

Kashiri:È ^-^

Sasuke tem um ascesso de raiva e parte pra cima da Kashiri com uma kunai na mã è retido por Sakura que o segura pela gola da camisa.

Sasuke:Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Me deixa matar essa vigarista sò um poquinho deixa! ò,ò

Kashiri:Credo que mau humor!Isso depois de fèrias de três meses nè seu folgado!Agora aguenta!Serio gente,o longo periodo de tempo que eu fiquei sem postar uma virgula foi porque eu não conseguia focar numa coisa sò!Vinha uma ideia atraz da outra e eu achando que não podia perder elas de jeito nenhum ia escrevendo,e escrevendo,e enfin,ta tudo pelos finais e vai vir tudinho de uma vez!Para o bem de todos e felicidade geral da nação!\o/

Sasuke:Não o nosso u.ù.

Kashiri:Ah,eu ja desisti de tentar te agradar seu chato!Hunf.

Sakura:Kaah chan,você não disse que ia ficar sem postar mais um tempo por causa das provas?-Sakura fala bebendo uma aguinha pra acalmar a noticia.

Kashiri:Ah!Verdade,eu tenho semana vo tentar postar o maximo que eu puder(considerando que apesar de ta tudo mais ou menos encaminhado),mas não prometo nada porque como na minha sala tem um monte de jumentos imprestaveis(não sao todos,sò a maioria) que atrasa a materia ficamos com três provinhas pra semana que vem por causa da materia atrasada,então...bom vcs sabem vida escolar è importante pra reputação,faculdade,emprego e talz...se bem que se a gente entrasse na faculdade sò por saber fritar um ovo tava otimo!Aì vcs iam aproveitar pq eu ia escrever e postar o dia todo!(mentira,mas ia ser muito mais frequente).Enfiin girls,a coisa ta meio complicada entao se não sair nada essa semana vcs ja sabem porque n..n mas a Kashi chan promete que vai se esforçar \o/

Sasuke:Não era mais facil você adiar um pouco essas coisas não?Eu e a Sakura não vamos ter tempo pra decorar nem a metade!

Kashiri:Caladinho Sasuke kun,to me explicando pras minhas leitoras,vc ja teve o seu 'momento reclamação'.Onde eu tava...-Tira do bolso um papelzinho azul cheio de rabiscos.-Ah è!Bom a ultima coisa que eu tenho a acrescentar è que essa fic vai ser bem diferente...alèm de ser a primeira rated M que eu escrevo,ela ja esta prontinha n..n,ou seja è sò postar os caps e responder as !(sempre hà um porèm) tudo tem um preço e o dos capitulos vai ser 6 reviews u. gente,6 reviews não è pedir muito,sem falar que não houve relatos de que comentar uma fic cause danos fisicos em alguem!Se mandarem mais,o proximo cap serà 'destravado' com 5 reviews e por aì vai!\O/ Ah e eu mudei o nome da fic pra nimguem xeretar no google e baixar a historia original*muahhahahahahaha soumà*.O nome verdadeiro serà revelado no ultimo capitulo ok? justo n.n

Sakura corre e cochixa uma coisa no ouvido da autora.

Sakura:O NARUTO FEZ O QUE? gente eu tenho que correr porque parece que tiveram alguns...probleminhas na as condições da fic foram ditas,mensagem final è q o cap 14 de nunca irà acabar ta chegandoo atè!Beijos pra todos!E fiquem longe de palhaços!Eles roubam as suas coisas!

**Transmissão OFF**

**Nota particular da autora:**Um beijão pra dai chan,cris chan e pra Khali hime que deu noticias deposi d um tempaoo!Ah e agradeçam a dai chan por essa fic!Amiga,vc q me inspirou a fazer uma adaptação!Beijos pra todos vcs!=***


End file.
